


like molasses (thick as hell)

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Frat Bros Johnjae, Johnny is Thicc and Jaehyun wants to eat his ass, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: "dude, is it gay if you wanna eat your bro's ass?"orjohnny is thick as hell and jaehyun wants to eat him out
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 26
Kudos: 625





	like molasses (thick as hell)

**Author's Note:**

> let johnny get his ass ate 2k19

“dude, is it gay if you wanna eat your bro’s ass?”

mark chokes on his beer, eyes bugging out as he coughs, staring at jaehyun incredulously with watery eyes.

“i’m sorry,  _ what?”  _ mark balks.

jaehyun shrugs, chugging the rest of his beer, half crushing the can in his fist and immediately reaching into his six pack for another, only to groan when he realizes there’s no more left. “fuck,” he grumbles, getting up off the sofa to traipse into the kitchen and steal one of yuta’s beers out of the fridge.

mark is still bugging out at him when he returns, and jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him as he sits back down, cracking his beer open. “what?” jaehyun says.

“bro, are you joking?” mark asks.

“nah,” jaehyun says. “‘m curious, y’know?”

“why?” mark’s brow furrows. “are you like, thinking of eating some dude’s ass?”

“nah man,” jaehyun shakes his head. “not just like, some dude. a  _ specific  _ dude.”

“i’m scared to ask which dude you’re thinking of,” mark says.

jaehyun rolls his eyes. “it’s not you, man. don’t worry,” he says. “it’s johnny.”

mark’s eyebrows nearly raise to his hairline. “what, seriously?”

“yeah, bro,” jaehyun says. “i dunno if you’ve noticed but like johnny is thick as hell. like, thicker than any chick i’ve seen, and i’m thinkin’ like, if i like eating girls’ asses, would i like eating johnny’s ass too? but then i’m like, does that make me gay?”

“so wait, do you like dudes? or just johnny?” mark asks.

“i dunno,” jaehyun shrugs. “i don’t think i like,  _ like  _ johnny, y’know? but on the other hand, thinking about eating him out makes my dick hard.”

mark hums, contemplating as he takes another sip of his beer. “maybe you’re like, bi or something,” he suggests. “you still like girls, right?”

“fuck yeah,” jaehyun says. “i’ve always heard people say dudes can’t be bi, though. it’s like, just a pitstop on the way to gay town.”

“bullshit,” mark says. “dudes can totally be bi, people are just assholes.”

“yo,” jaehyun says, knocking back the rest of his beer. “maybe i’m bi, then.”

“mazel tov,” mark says. he raises his beer and jaehyun knocks their cans together in cheers. “congratulations on your newfound sexuality.”

“thanks, man,” jaehyun smiles, all dimples. “so, how do you think i should ask johnny if he’ll let me eat his ass?”

mark chokes on his beer again.

x

jaehyun considers himself a man of opportunity. 

he and johnny have been passing a bowl back and forth for the better part of an hour now, repacking it every time they smoke what was already in it, and jaehyun’s so fucking high he thinks he can feel his hair growing.

johnny is slumped on the sofa next to him, waxing poetically about some bullshit that jaehyun doesn’t have the brain power to comprehend at the moment, and while it might make him a shitty friend, he’s not paying attention to a fucking  _ thing  _ johnny is saying because he’s too damn busy staring at johnny’s mouth.

since jaehyun had The Conversation with mark last week, he’s spent the rest of the following days thinking about how he’s gonna convince johnny to let him get his mouth on his asshole. 

he debated on subtlety versus outright admittance, and while he was leaning moreso towards subtlety, feeling johnny out before he made his move, being high as fuck and kinda horny has made him think that being outright and straightforward is the better move.

“hey dude,” jaehyun says, interrupting johnny’s current sentence. “have you ever had someone eat your ass before?”

johnny cuts himself off, mouth hanging open. his brow furrows as he thinks, and jaehyun is pleasantly surprised when johnny says, “yeah.”

“you have?” jaehyun asks, decidedly eager to push for  more information now that he knows that johnny’s not a stranger to assplay. 

“yeah,” johnny repeats. “remember that chick i used to fuck around with, ashley?” when jaehyun hums in acknowledgement, johnny continues. “well she was like, really freaky. she was into all that shit, and one time when she was sucking my dick, she gave me a full on rimjob, too.”

jaehyun makes a choked sound, but tries to play it off like he just took too big of a hit from the bowl. “so uh, did you, y’know, like it?”

johnny takes the bowl when jaehyun passes it back to him, taking a hit. “yeah,” he says, exhaling smoke from his nostrils. “felt pretty fuckin’ good.”

“would you try it again?” jaehyun asks, and johnny finally turns his head to look at him.

“why you askin’?” johnny muses. “you interested in trying it out for yourself?”

_ a man of opportunity,  _ jaehyun reminds himself. “kinda,” jaehyun says. “i don’t wanna get  _ my  _ ass ate though, dude. i wanna eat  _ your  _ ass.”

johnny nods, taking another hit. “i didn’t know you were into dudes,” he says.

“‘s kind of a new development,” jaehyun shrugs. 

johnny sets the bowl down on the table, turning to face jaehyun, a glassy look in his eyes, cheeks flushed. “and you wanna eat me out,” he says, phrasing it like a statement instead of a question.

“yeah, dude,” jaehyun says, eyeing johnny up and down. “you’re like, fuckin’ thick. you got a real nice ass, and i wanna put my mouth on it.”

the atmosphere between them becomes heavy, with smoke and sexual tension. johnny licks his lips, and jaehyun watches his tongue poke out, staring at johnny’s mouth.

“okay,” johnny says. “i’m down.”

“wait, for real?” jaehyun says. “like, straight up, you’ll let me eat your ass?”

“why the fuck not?” johnny shrugs, casual. “i like getting eaten out, and if you wanna do it, i’m not gonna say no.”

okay, so like jaehyun  _ definitely  _ jerked off a couple times to the thought of getting his mouth on johnny’s ass, but all of those fantasies pale in comparison to the  _ actual  _ sight of johnny on his knees on the sofa, sweatpants tugged down over his ass, jaehyun’s palms spreading him open to get to his tight, pink hole.

“damn,” jaehyun says lowly, pushing johnny’s ass cheeks together, letting go and letting them bounce back apart. “you’re like, thicker than a snicker, dude.”

johnny snorts out a laugh. “you’re high as fuck, bro.”

“yeah,” jaehyun agrees. he pulls johnny’s cheeks apart again, thumbing over his hole before he leans in and licks a hot, wet stripe over it. 

johnny moans, dropping his head between his shoulders, forehead pressed to the sofa cushion. “oh shit, jae.”

jaehyun takes johnny’s pleasured reaction in stride, pressing his tongue harder against the tight furl of johnny’s hole until the muscle gives and he can wiggle the tip of his tongue inside.

usually, when jaehyun eats a girl’s ass, the girl is timid in her pleasure, too shy or embarrassed to reveal how much they like it, suppressed by the taboo of anything relating to assplay or anal. johnny, however, clearly doesn’t give a fuck, riding jaehyun’s tongue and moaning out his pleasure loud and clear.

it’s fucking  _ hot,  _ and jaehyun’s cock gets so fucking hard when he realizes how much johnny likes it.

“fuck, fuck yeah, jae, s’good,” johnny grunts, and jaehyun moves his hands to johnny’s thighs, squeezing them as he sucks johnny’s asshole. 

jaehyun slides his mouth from johnny’s hole down to his perineum, tounging at the soft skin. johnny’s cock is hard too, hanging between his thighs, and jaehyun is quick to wrap his fingers around it, thumbing over the wet head as he drags his mouth back to johnny’s hole.

johnny squirms, thighs trembling as jaehyun fists his cock and shoves his tongue into his ass. 

the noises falling from johnny’s lips become muffled as he buries his face into the sofa cushion, but jaehyun makes up for it by moaning loudly as he fucks his tongue in and out of johnny’s hole, one hand gripping and squeezing johnny’s thigh hard enough to bruise while the other fists his leaking cock.

saliva drips down jaehyun’s chin and the cleft of johnny’s ass, over his balls, making everything dirty slick and wet. jaehyun’s own dick is straining in his track pants, but he ignores his own need in lieu of pulling more desperate noises from johnny.

“s-shit,” johnny curses, lifting his head in order to look back over his shoulder meeting jaehyun’s eye. “‘m close, jae, fuck.”

johnny’s cock lurches in jaehyun’s hand and blurts more pre over his fingers. “yeah, bro, fuckin’ cum for  me,” jaehyun encourages. he lets go of johnny’s thigh and pulls back just enough to sink his middle finger into johnny’s flushed hole.

a desperate mewl falls from johnny’s lips as jaehyun’s finger presses inside, and then johnny’s cumming, hot and wet over jaehyun’s fist. jaehyun moans in turn, suckling around his finger inside johnny’s ass, fucking johnny shallowly as he rides out his orgasm.

johnny gasps and pushes jaehyun away, overstimulated. jaehyun plants one last wet kiss on johnny’s hole before he backs off, grinning widely when johnny flops down onto the sofa and jaehyun sees just how disheveled he is.

“damn, dude,” jaehyun says, wiping his spit covered chin on the back of his hand, mindful of the one that’s still covered in johnny’s cum. “that was hot as fuck.”

“yeah,” johnny agrees, starry eyed.

“yo, do you mind if i jerk off?” jaehyun asks, already slipping his cum covered hand into his track pants, curling his fingers around his cock.

“fuck, come here,” johnny says, reaching out for jaehyun and pulling him down on top of him. he yanks jaehyun’s hand out of his pants and shoves his own hand inside, grabbing jaehyun’s cock. “lemme get you off,” johnny says. “‘s the least i can do.”

jaehyun lets johnny jerk him off, fucking into johnny’s fist and muffling his sounds into johnny’s neck. he cums in a stupidly short amount of time, spilling all over johnny’s fingers and the inside of his pants.

johnny pulls his hand out of jaehyun’s pants, wiping the cum off on jaehyun’s shirt, ignoring the way jaehyun complains.

“bro, that was my last clean shirt!” jaehyun protests, climbing off johnny and looking down at the cum stain with disdain.

“do some fucking laundry then, dude” johnny says, grinning with a sort of heavy satisfaction that only comes with busting a good ass nut. 

jaehyun rolls his eyes, gripping the hem of his shirt and yanking it off over his head. “i’m gonna go shower,” jaehyun says.

johnny hops up off the sofa. “fuck yeah, that’s a good idea. i’m coming with.”

jaehyun’s eyebrows pull together, confusion in his expression. “you wanna shower together? isn’t that like, pushing it?”

“jae, bro,” johnny says, rolling his eyes. “you  _ literally  _ just ate my ass, and i jerked you off. there’s no more  _ pushing it.” _

“oh yeah,” jaehyun says, nodding. “guess you’re right. i wanna wash my hair first, though.”

“whatever floats your goat, man,” johnny says, heading off towards the bathroom, jaehyun following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)


End file.
